rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 29
The 29th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features four members of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom, the Bronies, against four fans of the Star Trek universe, known as the Trekkies. Cast Justin Buckner as Brony 1 and Brony 4 (Actor) RLYoshi as Brony 2 Matthew as Brony 3 Jacob S. as Brony 4 (Audio) Nathan Provost as Trekkie 1 (Audio) Felix Tom as Trekkie (Video) Zander Kanack as Trekkie 2 Ivo Hora as Trekkie 3 (Video) Kevin Krust as Trekkie 3 (Audio) Hunter Tolliver as Trekkie 4 Froggy as Spock Lyrics: Brony 1 and Trekker 1 in italics Brony 2 and Trekker 2 in Bold Brony 3 and Trekker 3 underlined Brony 4 and Trekker 4 crossed out 'Bronies:' Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, This fandom arose, ready to make a mess of ya'! We're going Strong on this bitch and having a Ball! Just answer this Q: What makes you a threat at all? We're wreaking Discord in a musical Cadence! The next big thing while your fame has faded! We have more class than DJ-Pon3 and Octavia! But call us Fluttershy, as we'll be the ones to tame ya'! 'Trekkies:' You joined the big league, so now you'll pay the Enter-price, You were stupid enough to battle us, but that ain't no big surprise! We won't act like Flutterbitch, we'll be real diabolical, You're gonna win? Just like Spock says: "That's very illogical!" We could rap in Klingon, and still have a better flow! I mean, at least we don't clop to a freaking kids show! You'll be gone The Next Generation, and Star Trek will go strong! You're too immature to be here, the playground's where you belong! 'Bronies:' We can buck you faster then ten seconds flat! And with our rhymes, we're fiercer than Rarity's cat! Feuding with you guys? Easier than a Magic Duel, You should visit Cheerilee, 'cause you're about to get schooled! Star Trek? We could get more entertainment from playing Pong! You guys are probably people who judge shows by their theme song! You're all heading Into Darkness, time to prepare for your doom! 'Cause you're all getting slammed by this Sonic Rap-Boom! 'Trekkies:' If people hate on the show, you go nuts, you're all hypocrites! So it seems "Love and Tolerance" is just a bunch of bullshit! Beam us up Scotty, these bronies are about to go BOOM, Now we'll boldy go where no brony has gone before: A girl's bedroom! Bronies don't show the love of the show, they just make OCs! And also, watching thay show doesn't give you an actual crony! We travel through the entire universe and discover new worlds! While your story has been made up for pre-pubesent girls! 'Bronies:' We'll snap your fucking necks, like how Fluttershy killed that bear! We may support friendship, But we don't always share and care! Just lay off us already, you lazy little slackers! Or we'll go Big Mac on you; Sweet Apple Massacre! We're producing more scared than the Luna Game! While you're just producing unoriginal fan names! So go back to your Enterprise, you little headaches, And hurry.... we're getting hungry for Cupcakes! 'Trekkies:' We're actually talented, Rapping even better than Zecora! We would be nice, 'If you were actually sane, we'd ignore ya'! ''But you're not, so we'll show you how stupid you all are! Even Derpy can see, that in life, you won't go far! '''It's pretty obvious My Little Pony has the worst fans, Exhibit A: Little Girl,' Exhibit B: Old Horny Man!' This battle is over, we won with our superior minds and tech! So remember from now on, little faggots, never mess with Star Trek! Who Won? Bronies Trekkies Trivia *This was the second most requested battle in ERBParodies. The first was Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer. *This is the first battle to feature two groups of four rappers. *After many battles of just cameos, SuperThingsOnCups finally raps. *Fluttershy was mentioned a lot in this battle. *This was Suggested by: Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Bronies Category:Trekkies Category:Justin Buckner Category:Pop Filter Category:Jacob S. Category:Nathan Provost Category:Zander Kanack Category:Ivo Hora Category:Felix Tom